


Korrasami High School

by Justyce_15



Series: Korrasami AUs [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Coming Out, Everybody is wrong about Korra, F/F, F/M, Korrasami is Canon, Kuvira is overprotective, Lesbians, Opal is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyce_15/pseuds/Justyce_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble I wrote about 7 months ago with Korrasami in High School. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami High School

“For the last time, Opal!” Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, “I’m not in love with MAKO!”

The entire library stopped what they were doing and looked at the aggravated teenager.

“SHH!” One of the librarians shushed Korra almost immediately, then went back to shelving books.

“Are you sure?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrows, “All the signs are there.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you right now,” Korra whispered, as she got up and walked out of the large wooden library.

“Ohh, Korra come-”

“Nope,” Korra said, sealing her lips up tight, “I went in there to tutor you on Water Tribe history, not to gossip with you about my non-existent sex-life.”

“Oh come on,” Opal said, “We’re in high school, can’t you relax a little?”

Korra shot her younger friend one of her best death glares.

“Mako would probably like you if you were a little more relaxed,” Opal smiled.

“Please stop trying to educate me on a topic that you know nothing about!” Korra said as they walked towards the Sokka Science Building.

“Well,” Opal said, elongating the sound of the last letter, “I do have a boyfriend, and you don’t.”

“Who says I want a boyfriend?” Korra spat at her best friend.

“What? You’re telling me that you’re prepared to live alone for the rest of your life?” Opal asked.

“That’s not---,” The door opened as Korra and Opal approached it, “Oh, Hey Mako, how are you doing?” She noticed Asami and Bolin were there too, “You know, I just realized I have to be somewhere right now. See ya guys.”

“So…” Asami said, “She’s still really awkward around me.”

“It’s been getting worse,” Bolin comments, “It used to be fine, but now that you and Mako are,” he made some gestures with his hands, “‘going steady’ she seems really distant.”

“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Mako said, “She’s been getting really chummy with Kuvira lately.”

“I don’t like her,” Asami said, and everybody turned to face her, “What it’s true. She creeps me and I think she’s a bad influence on Korra.”

Everybody then turned to Opal, who knew Kuvira better than anybody else in the Krew.

“I’ve never been a huge fan of her, but I wouldn’t go as far as a bad influence.” Opal reasoned.

“I don’t know,” Asami said, “It’s just something about her that I don’t like.” She trailed off.

“She is a little bit mean,” Bolin said, “She was never nice to me, I overheard her say to Bataar Jr. that I was ‘too childish for Opal.’”

“Well don’t worry, Bo,” Opal kisses him on the cheek, “That’s not for her to decide.”

“Guys,” Mako cut into the conversation, “Let’s stop shitting on Kuvira, if Korra’s happy hanging out with her, then I’m happy she’s found a friend, and you should be too.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Asami said, but Mako could tell that she wasn’t convinced.

“Hey, Asami,” Opal said after a long pause, “Could you help me with some chemistry. I just don’t understand stoichiometry.”

“Yeah sure,” Asami brightened up, she like hanging out with Opal, she didn’t have a lot of female friends, and after losing Korra, Opal was pretty much her last female friend, “Here,” She pointed behind her, to the Sokka Science Building, “Let’s find an empty classroom.”

* * *

“So,” Asami said, taking a piece of paper out of her binder and drawing four circles on it, “You want to think of it in three realms and one common meeting place. Think of it as three train lines that all end at one station, Moles. So if you’re at say, the mass of carbon, you need to-”

“No, I completely understand stoichiometry,” Opal said staring straight into Asami’s green eyes.

“Then… what was this about?” Asami asks, returning her friend’s gaze with a raised eyebrow. There was a sharp pause.

“You know Korra has a huge crush on your boyfriend,” Opal said, not even blinking, “Right?”

“Do we really have to talk about this?” Asami sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

“So you don’t deny it?” Opal asked, opening her eyes even wider than Asami thought possible.

“It’s not my business,” Asami said, there was a pause then, “You think she deserves him more than I do.”

“I didn’t say that,” Opal said, leaning back and holding her hands up.

“Yeah but you thought it!” Asami was on the attack. Index finger in her friends face, “Besides, it’s not your decision, Mako asked ME out, and I said yes. It was never about Korra.”

“But it is!” Opal said, “She had a crush on Mako before you came onto the scene.”

“But she didn’t say anything!” Asami screamed, “He asked me out before I even knew her. It’s her fault she’s not with Mako, stop trying to make me feel bad about Korra’s dumb mistakes.”

Immediately Asami regretted what she had said.

“You don’t feel that way,” Opal’s expression nearly broke Asami.

“Look, if Korra confesses her feelings to Mako, and he picks her…” Asami said, “Well, I won’t stop him from going to Korra. It’s his decision, he’s not an object that can be claimed. Now, unless you have any actual questions about Chemistry, I’m going to get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Asami gathered her things, and left. Opal sat there for several minutes before packing up and doing the same.

* * *

Korra was slowly nodding her head with the beat the music playing through her headphones. Her arms were stretched out covering the back of the other two spots on the park bench where she was sitting. 

“So you did get the text I sent you recommending Taylor Swift to you,” Asami said as she sat down next to Korra. She gave an affirmative grunt and Asami decided to continue, “Look can we just talk?”

“I don’t really want to talk to you right now,” Korra said, still listening to music.

“Well then can you just listen?” Asami asked her. Korra paused her music and took out her headphones and turned to look at Asami.

“That is one of the most cliché things I have ever heard anyone say,” Korra said.

“That wasn’t a no,” Korra couldn’t resist a chuckle, “I know you have a thing for Mako. A major thing.”

“First of all, have a thing?” Korra said, raising her eyebrows, “That is the worst language you could possibly use. Second of all, I don’t have a thing for him.”

“Yes you-,” Asami started.

“No I don’t,” Korra said, almost shouting, “And hypothetically, even if I did, how could I compete with you? I’m a tomboy with anger and self-control issues, and you’re a beautiful, smart, kind and just perfect angel. How the fuck would I compete with that?”

“Korra, I’m not perf-,” Asami started again, but Korra cut her off.

“Also, if I did have a thing for him,” Korra began, “Wouldn’t I be really awkward around him.”

“You are,” Asami said.

“No, I’m awkward around YOU!” Korra shouted.

“Well... I don’t know... I’m not you,” Asami reasoned, “Maybe you don’t express a crush the same way as-,” Asami was cut off again as Korra decided to go for it.

Asami’s expression froze as Korra’s lips met hers. The kiss lasted for little over 10 seconds, purely because of Asami’s shock. Just as Asami realized she was enjoying it… Korra broke it off, and got up.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, “I shouldn’t have…,” She didn’t finish that sentence, she just took off.

‘Oh shit,’ Asami thought, we were all wrong.

* * *

Knock! Knock. Asami knocked on the door to her younger friend’s dorm room. 

“Ah yes,” Asami heard Opal grumbling inside the room, “The best part of going to Republic City Boarding School is that my brothers can knock on my door at any time of the day asking for things,” she opened the door, “Oh Asami, I expected you to be Wing or Wei asking for food again.”

“I’m sorry I kind of snapped at you earlier,” Asami said, leaning against the doorframe.

“It’s fine, honestly, I was kind of out of bounds today,” Opal said, still holding the door she had just opened.

“Still, it was inappropriate,” Asami looked down at her shoes.

“Do you want something?” Opal asked, after a few seconds.

“Can I get some advice?” Asami said, finally looking up at her friend.

“Yeah sure…,” Opal said, “Do you want to come in and sit down?” Asami opened her mouth but didn’t say anything, “Eska’s not here right now.”

“Yes of course I’ll sit down.” Asami said, walking into the room and plopping herself down on Opal’s bed. Opal sat down next to her and Asami laid her head down onto her friend’s shoulder. Opal wrapped her arm around Asami’s arms. A single tear was shed from Asami’s eyes.

“Asami… what’s wrong?” Opal asked, brushing her over Asami’s ebony locks of hair.

“Can I ask you a hypothetical question?” Asami asked after a few minutes.

“Sure, of course,” Opal answered immediately.

“If you were dating someone, and you found that one of their friends was in love with you. But then you realize you’re not actually in love with the person you were dating, and that you were in love with their friend instead…” Asami paused for a moment, brushing the tear off of her face, “What would you do?”

“What would I do?” Asami nodded into Opal’s shoulder, “I think I would break up with the person I was dating, but I would be honest with the person on why, and I would ask the person who I was in love with on a date. But then again, I’m only 16, so I’m probably wrong.”

“No I don’t think you are,” Asami said.

They sat there for a few more minutes, Asami shedding a few more tears, and occasionally wiping them off of her face.

“How are things with Bolin?” Asami asked, “Actually things are great, my mom and dad both love him actually. Bataar Jr isn’t completely fond of him, but I think that’s Kuvira talking more than anything, and Wing and Wei feel like he’s the triplet they never had. And as for Huan, well, I never know what he thinks, but he hasn’t made any objections.”

“Well that’s good,” Asami smiled.

“Are you going to break up with Mako?” Opal asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah, I think so,” Asami said, “Just don’t tell Bolin, I think it’s better if he hears it from Mako instead.” At that Asami got up and went to find her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Mako was relatively easy to find, it took about ten minutes and only about 150 yards of walking. He was hanging out in the snack bar, listening to something on his phone and munching on a Clif Bar. Asami pulled the chair out across from him and sat down, stretching out her hands to take his.

“Oh, hey Asami,” Mako said with a smile, “I didn’t hear you come in babe.”

“Mako…,” Asami said, “I think I’m not in love with you anymore, and that I probably never was.”

“Asami…” Mako said pulling the headphones out of his ears, “If this is about Korra, I chose you over her. I’m happy with you, I’m not going to leave you for her, I’d never do that.”

“This isn’t about that,” Asami said, “I got into this because I thought it was what I wanted, but I was wrong, this isn’t what I want.”

“Asami, you have to think about this,” Mako pleaded, “Don’t make a rash decision!”

“This isn’t like that,” Asami said, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I’m not happy with you.”

“Then maybe I can be a better boyfriend,” Mako bargained, “Tell me how I can improve and I will.”

“It’s not you!” Asami nearly shouted, “You’re fine, you’re perfect, you’re going to make somebody very happy one day, but I’m not that person, I’m sorry,” and with that, Asami was gone from him.

* * *

Korra was gone from classes all the next day, apparently she was sick, but Asami knew better. Korra also wasn’t answering anybody’s texts. Asami had sent her multiple messages over the last 24 hours, but she hadn’t responded to any of them.

“Hey, Kuvira!” Asami saw the senior walking by, “Have you seen Korra today?”

“What?” Kuvira turned around on her heel and faced the younger girl, “No I haven’t. And I swear Sato, if I hear that you have hurt her in ANY way, I will destroy you.”

“No, I-” Asami was cut off immediately.

“Destroy you,” Kuvira said again.

“Okay…,” Asami said backing away slowly.

“Yo, Sato,” it was Tahno, “You looking for Korra, she’s probably hooking up with that boy Mako, but listen, if you want a real-” blood flew through the air as Asami’s fist connected with Tahno’s face, “Ah, I see, I like a girl with a little fight in her.”

“You are the most disgusting person I have ever met,” Asami said before turning around and walking away.

She decided that she should check Korra’s dorm room, she would probably be there. Asami probably should have checked there first, but for some reason she didn’t.

* * *

 

She walked down the hallway, probably quicker than she should have, but she was really concerned.

“118, 120,” Asami said under her breath, “122, 124, 126, 128,” Korra lived in room 138, and Asami was rushing towards her, eager to see the girl, “130, 132, 134, 136. Finally, 138,” She was there.”

Knock, knock. Asami pounded on the door with her fists.

“Come on, Korra,” Asami shouted, “I want to talk to you.”

There was no answer.

“Please, Korra,” Asami pleaded.

Still nothing.

“Please,” Asami slumped down, her back against Korra’s door, “Please I just want to talk, Korra,” The door slowly opened, as Asami’s body fell into the room. She got up and walked into the room. She saw Korra slumped against back wall of the room, “I tried texting you,” Korra pointed to pile of electronic parts in a corner, “Now I understand why you didn’t get my messages.”

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” Korra said, still not raising her head from the floor, “I shouldn’t have and I probably ruined what little friendship we had.” Korra’s stomach growled.

“You haven’t eaten since we talked,” Asami said, placing herself on the left of Korra, “have you?” Korra shook her head.

“Let’s get you some food, and we’ll talk,” Asami said, getting up and holding her arm out for Korra.

“Yeah, sure,” Korra said, refusing to take Asami’s help in getting up.

“What do you want?” Asami said, making eye-contact with Korra.

“I’m really craving a burger,” Korra answered.

“Let’s go to Five Guys,” Korra nodded.

* * *

Korra went straight to find a table, Asami went up to the counter and ordered two burgers and small order of fries. She then left the counter and came to the table Korra was sitting at. They sat there for a few seconds, then Asami spoke.

“I broke up with Mako,” Asami said, “I just didn’t feel like I was in love with him. I think you showed me that.”

“Your welcome,” Korra said, but not all that sincerely.

“Did you mean what you said?” Asami asked.

“Yes,” Korra said, still refusing to meet Asami’s eyes.

“I think I might feel that way too,” Asami said, “I think I may have… I think I may lo-,”

“You don’t have to say that yet,” Korra said, meeting her eyes, a tear in her left eye, “Let’s just say this is a first date.”

“67,” the woman at the counter shouted out to the restaurant, “Order 67.”

Asami got up and walked over the counter getting the order from the worker. She then walked back to the table she and Korra were sitting at.

“Burgers up,” Asami smiled at her new girlfriend, putting the brown bag on the table, and handing Korra’s burger to her, and putting the fries on the table.

“Oh my god,” Korra mumbled through the burger, then putting it down, “Food is never better than when you haven’t had any in so long.”

“You know,” Asami commented before she opened her burger, “That’s a really bad habit to get into.”

“Hey!” Korra said with a smile, “Who said you were supposed to commenting on my health!”

“Well,” Asami said, “I am your girlfriend, I should probably be worrying about your health,” Korra shrugged, smiling, “I missed your smile.”

“I missed talking to you.”

* * *

Mako was sitting in the lunchroom, surrounded by nobody, eating his lunch.

“Oh god, I hate history with a burning passion,” Bolin said as he sat down opposite of his older brother, “I don’t care about what Lord Zuko did the state of Yu Dao, I just want to know about all the fights he had with his sister.”

“You know,” Mako said, looking up from his food, “We are currently living in what was once Yu Dao.”

“NO SPOILERS!” Bolin shouted, “I don’t want you to spoil it for me.”

“Bolin, it’s history,” Mako said, “There are no spoilers.”

“Whatever, I’ll find out in the class,” Bolin said, “And I’ll pretend you never told me.”

“Hey, Bolin,” Mako decided to change the subject, “Have you seen Korra or Asami anywhere?” It had been three days, and he hadn’t heard from his best friend or his ex-girlfriend.

“Oh… um,” Bolin said, ceasing consuming his noodles mid-slirp, “I shouldn’t be the person to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” Mako asked.

“You thought that I actually liked Raiko?” Asami laughed, walking into the lunchroom, arm in arm with Korra.

“You were at his fundraiser with your dad,” Korra said smiling, “It’s not that much of a stretch.”

“No, my dad likes him,” Asami laughed even louder, “I personally can barely tolerated seeing him. Just his face scrunchedness is so disturbing.”

“Thank you!” Korra said, “And the way he talks about our generation is just insulting!”

“Yes,” Asami smiled, “I almost confronted him to talk about it, but my dad wouldn’t let me out of his sight.”

“Alright,” Korra said, finally recentering herself, “I’m going to get some noodles, do you want anything? My treat?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Asami said, “But I just won’t eat it as messily as you will.”

“I feel like you’re trying to offend me, but you should know, it isn’t working,” Korra smiled, and then walked into the lunch line. Asami stared for a second at Mako and Bolin who were both looking at her. She was about to turn away and sit somewhere else, but then decided against her better judgement.

“So, uh…,” Mako started, looking down at his food again, “I guess you and Korra are friends again.”

“Um, yeah, something like that,” Asami said, looking to the side.

“Oh, hey look,” Bolin said pointing at something off in the distance, “A reason to leave,” he picked his food up and left.

There was a pause for more than a minute, then Asami finally spoke up.

“So uh, I thought you should hear it from me first-,” Asami started but she was almost immediately interrupted.

“You hear that Mako?” Tahno called out, “You had two hot girls in the palm of your hand, now they both dumped you and are doing it with each other. Probably while talking about how bad you were at sex!”

Mako cracked the spoon in half.

“Aww, is little Baby Mako sad?” Tahno yelled, so the whole cafeteria could hear, “Did I hit a ner-,” Suddenly a boot hit Tahno in crotch and he came tumbling down onto the floor.

“We were trying to figure out the best way to tell you,” Korra said, standing over Tahno, “This wasn’t the way we had planned to tell you.”

“Well, Tahno getting kicked in the balls has been something that I’ve always wanted to see,” Mako said, not taking his eyes off of Tahno’s tearstained face on the floor, “So I guess score one for something I wanted to see.”

“I will get you expelled,” Tahno pointed up at Korra, “You hit me, and I have witnesses!”

“What witnesses,” Kuvira came forward, “We didn’t see anything. Did we?”

Tanho looked around the room at the students shaking their heads, denying that they had seen Korra kick him in the nuts.

“SATO!” Kuvira turned her sights on Asami, “My warning still stands!”

“Yeah I got it,” Asami said, and with that Kuvira left the room.

“What warning?” Mako asked.

“You don’t want to know.”


End file.
